Sherlock Taemin (SHINee Fanfic)
by wilda-chan
Summary: Emak Key tidak bisa masak karena penggorengannya hilang secara misterius. Kemana kah penggorengan itu? Inilah saatnya bagi Sherlock Taemin untuk beraksi. RnR juseo!


Sherlock Taemin

SHINee milik SMEnt dan Dream Boy nya SHINee World. Tapi Onew si raja sangtae itu milik Wilda-chan. Nyahahaha #dilemparin ayam goreng#

Genre: humor, family

Rate: K+

Cast: all SHINee Member

Warning: fic ini sedikit nistain (sedikit?) jangan di anggap serius ya! Karena kata SHINee kan Sanso Gateun Neoh (Reader: woy gak nyambung kali)

Summary: Emak Key tidak bisa masak karena penggorengannya hilang secara misterius. Kemana kah penggorengan itu? Inilah saatnya bagi Sherlock Taemin untuk beraksi. RnR.

"hyung Tetem laper nih. Hyung masak apa?"

"gue belum masak, Tem." Saut Key sambil ngebongkar-bongkar isi lemari.

"UAPAA? BELUM MASAK?" teriak Taemin dengan lebainya.

"iye. Penggorengan gue ilang, Tem. Gue bingung mau masak pake apaan." kata Key masih asik bongkar-bongkar karena kebetulan tadi habis minum Top Kopi juga sih.

'penggorengan Key Hyung ilang?' pikir Taemin sambil ngusapin dagunya yang sedikit tumbuh jenggot.

"coba lu cari gih! Biar gue bisa masakin makanan buat lu." Sekarang Key meriksain kulkas siapa tahu ada disana (?)

Taemin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"baiklah ini saatnya bagi Sherlock Taemin beraksi_" sekejap Taemin sudah ganti baju. Pake kaos oblong, celana pendek dan sarung yang diselempangin. Eh bukan, emangnya si Taemin mau ngeronda.

Taemin kini sudah mengenakan baju ala detektif yang entah dari mana ia dapat. Yang penting ada dan bisa jadi detektif kawe.

Key cuma geleng-geleng kepala terus manggut-manggut dan akhirnya dugeman bareng Wilda-chan XD

"sejauh ini aku sudah mempunyai beberapa tersangka, yang pertama Komde, lap pel, plastic Indomaret dan member SHINee. Namun tersangka terkuat jatuh pada member SHINee. Jadi kira-kira siapakah pelakunya? Makanya ikuti terus Sherlock Taemin hanya di Mama dan Aa!" Taemin mulai menjalankan kasusnya, yaitu Kasus Hilangnya Penggorengan Key Hyung Yang Menyebabkan Taemin Kelaparan Karena Key Hyung Tidak Bisa Masak Tanpa Penggorengan(halah kepanjangan banget judul kasusnya -_-)

Tersangka 1: Onew Hyung

'Orang ini adalah maniak ayam. Aku menjadikannya tersangka karena aku sering tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang menggoreng ayam saat tengah malam. Dia mencapai angka 89 %. Pasti dugaanku benar.'

"selamat siang, Onew Hyung!"

"selamat siang! ada gerangan apa tuan datang kemari" Onew tak kalah alai.

"ini saya mau bikin KTP, Hyung_" Taemin jadi ketularan sangtae nya Onew.

"eh bukan. Maksudnya, saya ingin memberitahu bahwa anda saya jadikan tersangka atas Kasus Hilangnya Penggorengan Key Hyung Yang Menyebabkan Taemin Kelaparan Karena Key Hyung Tidak Bisa Masak Tanpa Penggorengan" Onew cengo. Onew mikir ini anak kayanya lupa di terapi naik odong-odong deh.

"mwo? Kok bisa? Memangnya Hyung mu yang polos dan tampan ini punya muka kriminil?" kata Onew narsis.

"tidak sih. Tapi kenyataannya begitu. Hyung diam-diam suka pake penggorengannya Key Hyung untuk menggoreng ayam kan? Ayo ngaku! Dimana Hyung menyembunyikannya?" kata Taemin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Onew. Taemin semakin menghayati perannya sebagai Sherlock kawe.

"MWOYA? Aku memang sering menggunaknnya. Tapi semalam aku tidak menggunakannya karena aku kehabisan stok ayam goreng. Dan dari kemarin penggorengan itu juga sudah tidak ada di dapur"

"hmmm… berarti penggorengan itu sudah hilang satu hari yang lalu?" kata Taemin yang dimana lagi-lagi mengusap-ngusap dagunya yang mau tumbuh jenggot (cepet cukur ,Tem! Entar lu jadi santa claus loh)

"sumpeh deh. Dan apa pula itu 'penggorengan Key'? penggorengan itu kan dapet kredit kita sama-sama. Huuh"

"emang iya ya? Wah berarti kasusnya harus diganti jadi 'Kasus Hilangnya Penggorengan Member SHINee Yang Menyebabkan Taemin Kelaparan Karena Key Hyung Tidak Bisa Masak Tanpa Penggorengan" Taemin menuliskan sesuatu di catatan buku telpon yang berisi kesimpulan bahwa Onew Hyung tidak BERSALAH.

Tersangka 2: Jonghyun Hyung

"selamat siang, Jonghyun Hyung! Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?" jegat Tamin ketika Jonghyun mau masuk ke jamban.

"ige mwoya?"

"tahan sebentar, Hyung! Saya punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk memecahkan kasus KHPMSYMT3KHTBMTP (disingkatpun masih aja panjang -_-)"

"yaudah buru! Gue mau ritual nih." Jonghyun berusaha agar tetap tegar (?)

"Jonghyun Hyung pasti telah menyembunyikan penggorengan Key Hyung kan? Mengakulah!" Taemin tersenyum licik.

"mwo? Kenapa lu nuduh gue? Memang apa buktinya?"

"buktinya? Hmmm… menurut investigasiku selama ini (padahal baru 3 menit yang lalu) beberapa hari lalu Key Hyung memarahi Hyung karena Hyung hampir membakar sebagian dapur gegara kompor meledug. Jadi, kerena kesal dengan Key Hyung, makanya Hyung menyembunyikan penggorengan itu supaya Key Hyung tidak bisa memasak. betul kan?" tiba-tiba upin dan ipin datang membetulkan "betul btul betul". Jonghyun langsung mengusir upin dan ipin dari dorm.

"gue emang kesel. Tapi setelah kejadian itu Key gak pernah memperbolehkan gue ke dapur lagi. jadi bagaimana caranya gue ngambil tu penggorengan?"

"betul juga sih. Tapi beneran Hyung gak liat penggorengan itu?"

"kagak. Udah ya! Gue mau ke jamban dulu" kata Jonghyun sembari lumpat ke arah kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi Taemin menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya.

"hmmm… Jonghyun Hyung juga bukan pelakunya. Berarti tinggal satu tersangka lagi." Taemin manggut-manggut penuh keyakinan bahwa orang ini pasti pelakunya.

Tersangka 3: Minho Hyung

"Minho Hyung, anda saya tahan!"

"atas apa?" Tanya Minho males-malesan sambil berjongkok ria bersama Kyuhyun (lagi apa tuh mereka?)

"atas kasus KHPMSYMT3KHTBMTP"

"kasus apa itu?" Tanya Minho masih jongkok.

"kalau di artikan kasihan Authornya ngetik panjang-panjang."

"intinya?"

"Kasus Hilangnya Penggorengan Member SHINee Yang Menyebabkan Taemin Kelaparan Karena Key Hyung Tidak Bisa Masak Tanpa Penggorengan (napa di sebutin semua? -_-) Hyung denger kan? Udah dong jangan maen gundu melulu. Please look at my eyes?" (yailah, Tem)

"iya gue denger, Tem. Gue harus peratiin Kyu Hyung terus soalnya dia suka curang maennya."

"kagak. Enak aja. Gue gak suka maen di jurang kok." Sahut Kyuhyun

"bukan jurang, tapi curang, Hyung." Kata Taemin lalu ikutan jongkok kaya mereka.

"kenapa lu nuduh gue, Tem?" Tanya Minho (ini orang banyak nanya)

"karena Hyung kan sering maenan perang-perangan pake perabotan. Jadi pasti kemarin Hyung memakai penggorengan itu kan?" Taemin yakin 100%

"enak aja. Kemaren gue kagak maenan perang-perangan soalnya Wookie Hyung gak ngizinin Kyu Hyung perang-perangan pake perabotannya. Jadi kemaren kita maenan Barbie."

"masa sih?" Tanya Taemin gak percaya.

"klo gak percaya Tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang!"

"gak di jawab-jawab dong. Lalu siapa yang mencurinya?" Taemin menjadi pusing. Lagian sok soan jadi detektif, ckckckck #dilemparin jamur sama Taemin#

"gue baru inget. Bukannya kemarin sore lu bawa-bawa ya Tem?" Taemin mulai menginga-ingat.

Flashback

"mang, nasi gorengnya dong satu piring! Yang pedes. Tapi gak pedes-pedes amat sih, kalo bisa gak pake cabe (?)"

"udah abis, De." Kata mamang-mamang nasgor.

"laa… itu nasinya masih banyak. Mamang boobgin Tetem ya?"

"nasinya emang masih ada. Tapi penggorengan saya barusan rusak. Mau masak pake apaan? Jadi saya mau pulang aja lah. Walau anak sama istri saya hari ini gak bisa makan stik." Mamangnya malah curhat.

"kasian juga mamangnya"

"iya De kasian."

"A'HA_ Tetem punya ide. Tunggu ya Mang!" Taemin lari ke rumahnya lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah penggorengan.

"Mang Nasgor masaknya pake ini aja. Ini Tetem pinjemin." Taemin menyerahkan pengorengan itu pada mamang nasgor.

Flashback End

Taemin diam beberapa saat. Lalu menatap kedua Hyung nya yang masih anteng ngejongkok sambil maenan gundu.

"Hyung, Tetem ikutan maen gundu ya?" Taemin pun memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Sherlock kawe sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Ironis banget, baru kali ini Taemin jadi Sherlock, mencari pelaku yang bersalah. Taunya diri nya sendiri yang jadi pelaku. Ckckckck poor Taemin.

Sementara itu_

"mang nasi gorengnya beli lima bungkus ya" karena Taemin tak kunjung juga datang membawa penggorengan itu pada Key, akhirnya Key membelikan keempat anaknya (baca: SHINee) nasi goreng yang di depan dorm. Tapi Key melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan penggorengan yang di pakai mamang nasgor.

"ITU KAN PENGGORENGAN GUE…"

Fin_

Ayo di review ya! ^_^b


End file.
